There are a variety of tampon applicators available today for catamenial purposes. Many of these tampon applicators utilize telescoping inner and outer members in which the outer member is a hollow tube which is adapted to contain a tampon and the inner member is a push rod used to expel the tampon from the outer tube. The push rod may be in the form of a solid paper stick or a hollow tube having a diameter slightly less than that of the outer tube. Essentially, all of the tampon applicators sold today have a longitudinally straight axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,417 issued to Crockford, and assigned to the present assignee, teaches a tampon applicator having inner and outer telescoping members each having an arc of the same radius. The radius is in the range of about 4 to 6 inches. However, the applicator does not contain petals on the leading end of the outer member. A sharp radius of curvature in combination with petals can cause discomfort during insertion of the applicator into a woman's vagina as well as during the expulsion of the tampon from the applicator. Such pinching normally occurs once the tampon is ejected from the outer tube and the petals start to close. This pinching of the flesh can be painful and is unacceptable to the ultimate consumer.
Other patents which teach tampon applicators having a curved outer tube include: German patents 423,181; 241,771 and 96,307. However, none of these patents teach the use of petals on the leading end of the outer member. Another patent WO 84/04667, issued to Fournier, teaches an applicator for veterinarian use. The applicator has a shape and length adapted to the morphology of the animal species. The applicator utilizes a curved outer tube having essentially a constant outside diameter. The leading end of the outer tube is round and contains slits which form an even number of lugs. There is no mention of a particular radius of curvature but, by taking a measurement of the arc shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, a radius of curvature of approximately 5.375 inches is obtained. This radius is substantially less than that used in the present invention. It should also be noted that the vaginal cavity of an animal differs from a women's in both shape and length. This is emphasized on page 2, lines 14-16 of the patent wherein it is stated that "the physiology and anatomy of animals are totally different from those of women." Accordingly, this sharp radius of curvature, along with petals formed on the leading end of the outer member, most likely would be unacceptable to most women. Unlike animals, women do have the ability to purchase a different applicator if they experience any pain or discomfort while positioning a tampon into their vagina.
Other U.S. patents which describe straight versus curved tampon applicators, but which teach some of the other features disclosed in the present invention, such as a gripping means, a reduced cross-sectional area on the outer tube, an odd number of petals, etc. include: 3,807,399; 4,269,187; 4,332,251; 4,361,150; 4,412,833; 4,424,054 and 4,536,178. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,770 and 3,063,453 teach catamenial tampons which exhibit a curved profile once the tampon has been ejected from a straight applicator.
Now a curved tampon applicator has been developed which makes it easier for a woman to insert an absorbent tampon into her vagina.